<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The wrong rabbit by ChocoNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452287">The wrong rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut'>ChocoNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern JB love [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jaime and his crazy misunderstanding, Jealous Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime wonders what to get Brienne for her birthday. His problem is solved (or is it?) when he hears her discussing "rabbits" with Margaery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern JB love [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The wrong rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muffled voices, Brienne’s and Margaery’s, wafted from the other side of the door as he approached it.</p><p>“How about a rabbit?” Margaery suggested, just when he was about to walk in on their conversion and announce his presence. “Have you ever had one?”</p><p>Jaime’s fingers curled on the doorknob.</p><p>
  <em> Rabbits? </em>
</p><p>Something told him to pause there, to lurk in the shadows and listen to the whole thing. Brienne’s birthday was coming up in a few days and Jaime had been stressing his brain to the limit of it giving him a headache, trying to come up with the best gift he could give her. But then, rabbits? He’d known her for years, and that she was into pets wasn’t something she’d even given out the remotest indication of.</p><p>“I don’t know,” came the wench’s doubtful, slightly apprehensive voice. “Not sure if I can manage one of them—” </p><p>“Oh, you totally can,” Margaery gushed away in excitement. “Trust me on that.”</p><p>Jaime frowned. Margaery and pets? Not in the tenure of their acquaintance, at least. But then, her likes and dislikes were none of his concern. What Brienne wanted was the only thing that mattered to him.</p><p>“You should give it a shot, Brienne,” she went on, slightly breathy, slightly high-pitched, yet stamping down her volume to a bare minimum as if wary of being overheard. “They’re like the best things you can have, loyal companions to warm up your lonely nights. No fuss, no demands, just pure fun—” </p><p>“I—I’ve always wanted to own one,” Brienne’s hushed whisper sailed through the crack separating them. “Maybe you’re right, maybe I ought to take the plunge this time and—”</p><p>“Yeah—” he could hear a thump on her back “—you should get yourself one of these babies. You don’t know how amazing—”</p><p>Jaime slipped away as quietly as he had approached them. This much information was good enough for him to work on. </p><p>
  <em> But Brienne and rabbits? </em>
</p><p>Why not, though? Ditching his usual lunch appointment with the gang, he shot back to his laptop and immediately took to looking up the best pet shops in their vicinity.</p><p>This birthday had to be special for her, and if his nerves would have it, if luck sided with him, he might even come clean with her. </p><p>If a rabbit was what she wanted, a rabbit she would have. She wanted one, he’d get her two. A pair of cute little bunnies and (hopefully) a confession of his feelings for her—that’s how he would bring on her day. </p><p>+++++</p><p>“Happy birthday, Brienne.”</p><p>She cradled the basket in her arms, eyeing the baby bunnies nestled safely among the cushions with surprise and something more than that. “You got me a pair of rabbits?”</p><p>Jaime’s smile faltered at her far-from-elated reaction. “You—you wanted these, right?”</p><p>She was still looking at him like she understood neither head nor tail of it. “Pets?”</p><p>“I heard you talking to Margaery about rabbits—”</p><p>“Ohh!” A rush of blood shot up her neck to spread to her cheeks. “That was—” her fingers fumbled with the wooden handle “—that wasn’t what you thought it to be. It—”</p><p>“Hey, Brienne!”</p><p>Renly Baratheon, of all the people, had chosen this moment to impose himself upon them. This was like the heavens telling him this wasn’t his day, that he had to back off and not add to this awkwardness.</p><p>“I’ll talk to you later,” he told her, and looking at neither of them, he waded through the sea of guests and made his way out to the garden where neither the music nor their friends would follow them.</p><p><em> Rabbits. </em>Of course, Brienne wasn’t a pet lover. Had he ever seen her within a foot’s distance of an animal before? “What the hell was I thinking?” he cursed himself, sinking into the nearest bench, hoping the crowd inside would forget his presence. “This is the stupidest—”</p><p>“Sulking isn’t gonna help, Lannister.”</p><p>“Nor is going back inside and pretending I’m cool with this,” he bit back. Of all the people, Bronn was here for—what, exactly? “Why the hell did you follow me here? Not enough pretty faces for you?”</p><p>“Rabbits, huh?” Bronn sat down next to him. “Never knew you to be one of those cuddly-gift types—”</p><p>“In my defense, I heard her tell Margaery she wanted to try out a rabbit—”</p><p>“Hang on—” Bronn was looking at him with interest and amusement and a tiny bit of frustration. “They were talking about rabbits?”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s why I decided to—”</p><p>Bronn burst out laughing. “You got her the wrong rabbit, dude,” he gleefully enlightened him when he’d recovered enough from his peels of mirth to talk. “They were talkin’ about sex toys. Rabbits are those which take care of both the inside and the outside—”</p><p>“Oh fuck!”</p><p>Jaime didn’t need Bronn to explain what these <em> rabbits </em>did. While he did know about vibrators and stuff, that they had such fancy names was a complete miss for him. A total face-palm moment, this was so painfully embarrassing that he wished the ground would split open and swallow him. “Why do they have such confusing names for these things?” he grumbled, feeling worse now. “It only makes life—”</p><p>“—easier.” Bronn looked up at the entrance and got up immediately. “There she is. You can’t get a better moment than this,” he advised as he began walking away. “Go for it.”</p><p>Yes, there she was, but as soon as she made it to an arm’s length of him, Jaime shot to his feet, a rush of apprehension shooting up his chest. “Listen, about those rabbits—”</p><p>“They’re lovely,” she whispered, taking a tentative step into his personal space. “The best gift I’ve got tonight.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” he mumbled, feeling even more miserable. “You—”</p><p>“Why did you come here and hide, Jaime?”  </p><p><em> Because I ended up buying the wrong present. </em> <em>Because I can’t take your disappointment. </em> <em>Because I can’t stand the thought of Renly fuckin' Baratheon taking over your day. </em></p><p>
  <em>Because I have feelings for you— </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And because I lack the courage to express them— </em>
</p><p>“Jaime?”</p><p>“So a rabbit, huh?” he couldn’t help asking, picturing her using one of those things stirring something between his thighs. “Did you manage to get one—” </p><p>“Not yet,” she hurriedly replied, as embarrassed as him.</p><p>“No fuss and no demands,” he recalled, going back to Margaery’s happy assessment. “Better than boyfriends, I gather?”</p><p>“The only means to get to the man of my fantasies,” she dreamily answered, her gaze wandering away into the sunset. “That’s one thing I can—” Stiffening back to her usual closed self, she withdrew into a shell of reticence. “I—” the adorable flush of crimson was back to her cheeks and before he could witness it reach its full bloom, she turned and began walking away. “I should probably go back. People might be looking for—”</p><p>“Is it Renly?”</p><p>That froze her to immobility. “What do you mean?” she asked, facing him, challenging his questioning eyes. </p><p>“The man of your dreams—who is it, wench?”</p><p>She held his gaze, but didn’t reply. </p><p>“It has to be Renly,” he surmised, knowing how badly she once had it for him. Even today, the way she was looking at him when he’d come over to wish her—Jaime felt his fingers twitch involuntarily at the recollection. “Not over him, yet? Not—”</p><p>“Jaime—”</p><p>“What gift did he give you? Something wonderful, I’m sure—”</p><p>“I told you—”   </p><p>“The best thing would've been for him to ask you out, isn't it?” Jaime roared, beside himself with jealousy. “You won't have to <em> picture </em> him anymore when you get down with that rabbit of yours. Hells, you won't even have to buy one. It’ll all be for real—” </p><p>“Shut up, Jaime—” </p><p>“I can’t—it’s always been Renly-this and Renly-that—” </p><p>“It’s time <em> you </em> stopped comparing yourself to Renly!”</p><p>He opened his mouth to argue, but held back when her words penetrated his mind. “Hold on—” Did she mean it or was he reading too much into it? “Comparing myself to Renly?” he repeated, advancing another couple of steps. “What does that mean, Brienne?” </p><p>“Whatever you just said—enough of Renly-this and Renly-that.” The sourness was gone from her face and the blush was back, softer this time, the colour of the pinkish sky. “You don’t have to compete with him,” she whispered, lips thinning in a shy smile.</p><p>His senses twitching to the rhythm of her lips, he crept closer, slid an arm around her waist, her mouth within tantalizing reach of his. “And what does <em>that</em> mean?”</p><p>His breath met hers as her hand met his chest, as eager fingers took to playing with his buttons. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Gods! </em>
</p><p>That was the only way Brienne could put this into words.</p><p><em> Find out for yourself, </em>she had playfully told him in a time zone that belonged to a different era. Instead, it was she who was discovering so much about herself as the night deepened, finding out what turned her on, what drove her nuts.</p><p>But more than the what, it was the <em> how— </em></p><p>“Gods,” she gasped out aloud, shoving her ass into him when he slammed in again, balls deep.</p><p>First his fingers, then his mouth and now his cock—this had to be better than the rabbit or anything else Margaery could recommend. And if he kept going like this, she’d be—</p><p>Oh fuck, she’d be—</p><p>A needy yelp was what became of her when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back, pinning her head back, curving her body in an arch. “Jaime, touch me—” She dragged his hand to her breast, rubbing his rough skin over her tender flesh in a caressing motion, pressing, pushing down her nipple, showing him how she wanted him to do it. Balls rammed into her ass, once more, and again, and each time, she went down with renewed vigour, pinching her clit, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger until she could feel the bud fluttering away, taking the sensations all over, catapulting her towards an orgasm she hadn’t known she could be caught in the middle of.</p><p>Her lover taking her from behind, she’d always thought lacked the intimacy she craved, but that was before this night happened, before Jaime happened to her.</p><p>She moaned when he gave her ass a gentle smack, grunted loudly when he took her harder, every move he made, leaving her reeling from the impact, her pussy clenching, spasming closer and closer to a release. He gripped her tight, squeezing her butt, tweaking at her nipples, and she squirmed, every wave coursing through to every nerve transporting her to a new level of delight. Fingers closing around the pillow, she screamed out his name, not bothering to consider that Margaery might be awake next door, listening to every bit of this. </p><p>Just when she thought she could prolong it a little, he ran a thumb along her asshole, sliding it down the rim and up, slightly in, then out, then a bit deeper, provoking her to get closer, daring her to hold on—</p><p>And she couldn’t. Not anymore.</p><p>When her climax hit her hard, it was out of this world, the sun, the moon, the stars, all of them coming down—or was it her soaring up and above, rising over all else to meet them? It was like god’s every creation had arrived to stand witness to this crazy bliss she felt, this wonderful sensation of being here, there, everywhere.</p><p>With a final feral, “<em>fuck</em>,” he pushed hard into her.</p><p>The jerk of his body against hers, the pressure of his blazing end taking him apart—</p><p>Then it was all a blur, a sensation of floating into nothing.</p><p>And when the room returned to her, she sank into the pillows and he sank into her. </p><p>He lay there, still buried in her, breathing heavily against her, his damp chest hair against her sweat-slick back. He slid his hands along her arms, his fingers meeting hers, mating with them. “How about we browse that store of yours and order that rabbit you craved so much?” She squirmed in pleasure when he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, shivered slightly at the gentle rumble of his voice drifting down her spine. “I could buy you the right one this time.” </p><p>“Maybe not the rabbit—”  She bit her lip when a range of other naughty options she’d come across on that website swam around in her head. “But how about something we both can enjoy?”</p><p>Jaime pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed. “Not a bad idea at all,” he said, relieving himself of the spent condom. </p><p>Brienne flipped to her side to look at him. “You think so?”</p><p>With a mysterious smile, he drew her into his arms. “I do have <em> something </em> in mind, actually.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something naughty. Something sweet. Something feelsy. How was it?<br/>Thank you for reading. And please do share your comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>